Planet New London
New London is the seat of the Bretonian government, but as important, it is the heart of the Bretonian way of life. Despite the pollution resulting from years of industrialization, the vast majority of the Bretonian aristocracy lives here, and even the most impoverished citizen is comfortably middle-class. Most of the population works in the Bretonian bureaucratic aristocracy, an almost impenetrable network of obscure titles, government offices, and rules of procedure. Because of -- or perhaps despite -- this, all the major Bretonian companies, including Bowex and Bretonia Mining and Maufacturing (BMM), have offices on New London. The police and military also have their organizational headquarters there. Location Planet New London is located in the New London System at coordinates 6D. Just outside the planet are Thames Outpost, Waterloo Station, and Battleship Suffolk. Ships For Sale *Bretonia B-224-F Cavalier Light Fighter, Lvl 6, $25,660 *Bretonia B-27-E Clydesdale Freighter Lvl 4, $23,010 *Bounty Hunter AP-6364 Piranha Light Fighter Lvl 4, $17,020 Commodities For Sale *Basic Alloy - $76 *Construction Machinery - $350 *Consumer Goods - $222 *Diamonds - $1,056 *Engine Components - $1,200 *Fertilizers - $120 *Food Rations - $40 *Gold - $459 *H-Fuel - $348 *Light Arms - $350 *Luxury Consumer Goods - $630 *Luxury Food - $192 *Optronics - $1,204 *Oxygen - $5 *Pharmaceuticals - $224 *Water - $15 Guns For Sale *Ripper - Class 4, $3,710 *Skyrail - Class 4, $3,710 *Adv. Ripper - Class 5, $7,460 *Adv. Skyrail - Class 5, $7,460 Turrets For Sale *Skyrail Turret - Class 4, $3,710 *Adv. Skyrail Turret - Class 5, $7,460 Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1, $500 *Javelin Missile - Class 1, $500 *Stalker Missile - Class 1, $650 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4, $3,710 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3, $1,830 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3, $2,380 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield - Class 1, $1,270 *Armet H.F. Shield - Class 1, 1,080 *Armet L.F. Shield - Class 1, $1,000 *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield - Class 2, $2,190 *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield - Class 2, $1,860 *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield - Class 2, $1,720 *Cuisse Fr. Shield - Class 3, $4,650 *Cuisse H.F. Shield - Class 3, $3,950 *Cuisse L.F. Shield - Class 3, $3,660 Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine - $500 *Seeker Mine - $860 *Wardog Mine - $1,830 *Razor Mine - $3,710 Thrusters For Sale *Deluxe Thruster - $3,000 *Heavy Thruster - $5,000 News THE QUEEN CELEBRATES HER BIRTHDAY: NEW LONDON -- Her Royal Highness will be enjoying her 37th birthday next month, and preparations are underway for a gala of spectacular proportions to celebrate the grand event. New London society is busy preparing itself for the grand occasion; clothiers, jewelers, and goldsmiths are backlogged with orders. Socialites from all over Bretonia have already made arrangements to visit the capitol for the affair, making it nearly impossible to find decent lodgings. The Queen says that she wishes the festivities to be elegant but simple, but it looks like her admirers have another idea. MUSEUM OPENS NEW EXHIBIT: NEW LONDON -- The National History Archives in association with the Royal Bretonian Historical Society have created a new exhibit focused on raising the New Londonites' awareness of growth and development on the planet over the past eight centuries. Archive photos will be on display as far back as the Bretonia Sleeper Ship's scouting surveys of the planet's surface before colonization. From the rolling hills of violet grasses that covered the planet's landscapes, to the construction of the Southampton Shipyards, the exhibit will present all who visit a chance to look upon our past. SON OF ARISTOCRAT ARRESTED: NORTH SOMERSET -- Nathaniel Carrington, son of Lord Phillip Carrington, will be spending some time in the Fuller Rehabilitation Facilities after his arrest for the possession of Cardamine. Nathaniel was stopped by a police patrol last Wednesday in north Somerset when they witnessed his skiff collide with a light pole. "I was worried for the safety of the lads in the speeder," Constable Cochrane said when he realized who he had arrested. The Cardamine found in the skiff was enough to earn Nathaniel a four-year sentence, but the judge reduced it to six months rehabilitation since it was Carrington's first offense. PLANET WIDE CLEAN-UP PROPOSED: NEW LONDON -- Green Front-backed Representatives in Parliament have put forward a resolution to initiate a massive clean-up of New London. The representatives focused upon the improvement of the quality of life that New Londonites currently lead. "I can't go outside in the rain because prolonged exposure to the acidic water can cause health problems," said Terence Wimberley, one of the writers of the resolution. The piece of legislation, if it passes in Parliament, will be the most ambitious project yet undertaken to reverse the effects of New London's accelerated industrialization. Rumors Border World Exports "Bowex handles BMM Gold shipments to Liberty. We usually make the return run with Luxury Goods. It gets a bit dicey in the Independent Worlds." "New London serves as our primary distribution point for H-Fuel in Bretonia. It's shipped in from the Glasgow Outpost in Leeds. From here we transfer it to ships bound for police and military bases within Cambridge, Manchester, and Dublin." "Our ships haul the raw materials like Basic Alloys and Optronics to Cambridge and return with Consumer Goods, which get distributed to Leeds and Glasgow. Unfortunately, all of these Commodities are desired by the Corsairs, and there have been a number of attacks in recent weeks, mostly in the eastern end of this system." "Pharmaceuticals are shipped to Leeds, Manchester, and military bases from our primary Bretonia distribution center here in New London." "Side Arms are transferred from Universal transports to Bowex ships on New London for shipment to Cambridge, Leeds, and the three Armed Forces battleships stationed within our frontiers." "Some of our traffic consists of Food shipments from Cambridge. We use London as a trans-shipment point, with cargos delieved to Southampton and the Essex and Suffolk battleships. On the return trip to Cambridge I usually haul Fertilizers or Construction Machinery." Bounty Hunters Guild "I almost caught a Corsair in the Cornwall Field yesterday. They've been gettin' real aggressive lately -- walkin' all over that Police Authority, they are. The government called us in as backup until they get up to speed on those Border World pirates." "I heard those Corsairs found a Hole to Cambridge in the Somerset that nobody even knew existed. That's when all the trouble started in London. Before that, the Corsairs weren't that bad in Cambridge. Nothing much that interested them there." "I used to be a BMM miner in the Somerset when I was a young bloke. Then they shut us down for good 'bout 10 years back. Some of us went to the Mollys and IMG; I joined up with the Hunters." "I've been chasing Mollys in Dublin for a while. Thought I'd move up and try me some Corsairs. They're pretty easy to find in the Somerset Field. Just watch out for those gas pockets left over from the old mining days." "The Bounty Hunters in Bretonia are a different lot than those in Liberty. Some of us are former Bowex pilots; a few are former BMM types. Only a few are from the police. Me, I came from the IMG. I was gettin' bored chipping rock all day. I knew the Jump Hole network okay, and I could deal with an Outcast or Corsair. It was a natural fit." "The Corsairs run their Artifacts from the Somerset up to Devon, then across to the Junker base of Trafalgar. Then they start to pillage. That's where I come in." Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing "BMM views the Mollys as vicious hooligans with no morals whatsoever. We abhor their approach of extreme violence over sensible moderation." "New London serves as our supply base for the Thames Outpost - high in orbit above us. We purchase Food, H-Fuel, Oxygen, and Water." "The Gold mined at our GS&M base in Dublin is brought here for shipment to the House capitals. It is closely guarded until it is within the hands of the shipper who will transport it. Dublin is not far, but Molly attacks are frequent." Bretonia Police Authority "I was relieved on Canterbury yesterday. Did a return patrol along the Lane. I'll take the rain any day over Corsairs and Gaians interrupting my sleep." "Just came back from a rough patrol into the Cornwall Field. Those bloody Corsairs have decided to move in and have a little party at our expense. It's like they came out of nowhere. Used to be an easy job, New London was. That's just a memory now." "My only experience with Molly attacks has been on the prison transport run to Newgate in the Manchester system. We're heading out momentarily with a crew of them brought from the Essex yesterday. We have to keep them sedated and well secured, as they can get quite violent -- not my favorite duty." "The Bretonia Police Authority is a highly professional organization that takes pride in its highly ethical conduct. We view that contemptible corporation called the LPI as an embarrassment to Liberty. They are more interested in staffing their factories inexpensively than maintaining law and order." "They say that the Police Authority has been caught unawares of the Corsair threat because the director ignored most of the field reports from Cambridge during the last few years. The Corsairs were on the move towards New London. There's plenty of time to build some new bases out there in the east end." "This is one of the best places to buy Gold, or you can head to Dublin for the producer's price. Just remember, that comes at an added risk of Corsair and Molly attack." "We handle the eastern portion of the system; the Bretonia Armed Forces patrols the west. That arrangement worked most satisfactorily until the arrival of the Corsairs. At this point, we may well have the more difficult assignment in New London." "We focus our efforts in New London, Manchester, and Edinburgh; the military takes over in Dublin and the Border World frontier areas of Cambridge and Leeds." "We've got a few homegrown problems in Bretonia. The Mollys are trying to break off in Dublin. BMM and the Armed Forces have that headache. We deal with the Gaians, some upper-class Cambridge types that went eco-terrorist on us. More annoying than anything, they are." Cryer Pharmaceuticals "Outcasts are Cryer's worst enemy. That Edge World pestilence is well established in Bretonia, especially in the northern systems of Leeds and Manchester." "We often head up to Glasgow to inspect the latest shipments of Alien Organisms arriving from Sigma-17 on Samura ships. We are always looking for new varieties to aid our research and development of new drugs." "We're selling a load of Pharmaceuticals produced at the Cambridge Research Station orbiting Cambridge. Cryer produces enough at the facility to supply Bretonia and its adjacent Border Worlds." Gateway Shipping "Gateway actually has very limited business on New London. We ship in Silver from our main base at Kensington by the planet Dover. Oxygen and Water are the only Commodities that London can offer us." "Gateway is in partnership with the IMG, Bowex with BMM. Until we came along, BMM had IMG in a stranglehold since Bowex would refuse to ship their products in many cases. We've had a rough time ourselves, since Bowex has powerful government connections that insure them exclusive contracts with the Armed Forces and Police Authority." "I always feel uncomfortable here -- this is Bowex territory. You can almost feel the stuffy arrogance of this place. It reeks of the Bretonian aristocrats that won't let go of our country. BMM and Bowex -- what a pair." Junkers "If you want to make some real money, haul some Cardamine and Artifacts from our base to this lovely city. Just don't get caught by the police. We don't know a thing." "I'm running another load of Side Arms up to Trafalgar. It's the only place you can buy them, legally and all, in Bretonia." "Those Corsairs want all sorts of strange stuff. They can pay for it, so we oblige. This time I'm hauling some Basic Alloys, Engine Components, and Construction Machinery up to our base in the debris field." "We Junkers are engaged in only legitimate transporting activities. We need Oxygen, Water, Food, H-Fuel, and Pharmaceuticals up on Trafalgar." Kishiro Technologies "Kishiro would like to become your H-Fuel supplier of choice. The mixture sold here comes from our new Ogashawa complex in Sigma-19, a joint venture with the GMG." "We pick up Gold on some of our return trips -- always a stressful journey. It's as if you shine in the dark for the criminal elements like the Mollys and Outcasts. They come like moths to a flame." "We provide Optronics and Engine Components for Bretonia. They are shipped from our plants in Honshu. It is a long and arduous journey through the Border Worlds, where Outcasts are an ever present threat. Recently, the Corsairs have started attacking our ships within New London itself. This is most unsettling." Orbital Spa and Cruise "I don't understand how we became enemies of the Gaians. We are only engaged in tourism, not in the ecological change of planets like Planetform, Inc. The same New London elites that secretly support the Gaians enjoy the facilities on our cruise ships. I would say that is a bit hypocritical." "Orbital Spa and Cruise Lines maintains the Shetland cruise ship which orbits the ecological Eden of Gaia in the Edinburgh system. They're always in need of Food, Pharmaceuticals, Consumer Goods, and H-Fuel." "We ship our Luxury Goods and Luxury Foods from New London to the Shetland in Edinburgh on a regular basis. Watch out for the Gaians. They will often attack from the smog clouds of Leeds, or from the Islay Cloud near the ship itself." Planetform, Incorporated "Our terraforming operations are critical to the continued well-being of Bretonia. The government has not adequately explained the dire consequences for future generations if we do not complete these projects in a timely fashion." "The Gaians harass us endlessly throughout Bretonian space. The only operation they can't reach is California Minor. We've attempted to explain our views to the Bretonian public, especially on Cambridge and New London, but they continue to sympathize with the terrorists." "We use New London mostly as a supply base for our HQ in Canterbury, right across from the Kensington Shipping Platform near Dover. Most of our shipments consist of Food, Water, and Oxygen." Republican Shipping "It's a very difficult journey between here and Rheinland, especially when you are transporting something as alluring as Bretonian Gold. The Red Hessians and Corsairs will be waiting for us in Omega-3 and Omega-7 -- you can be sure of that." "Most of our business in Bretonia is with Southampton and the Stokes Smelter in Leeds. At least New London is a more civilized stop than those grossly polluted sites. Bretonia should learn from Rheinland and clean up its industrial waste." "The Engine Components business has become very difficult. We used to be the exclusive supplier to Bretonia. Kishiro has become a strong adversary since the 80-Years War. I guess we'll have to cut our costs to remain competitive." Samura Heavy Industries "Bretonia is the only source of Gold for the entire Sirius Sector. We are heading back to Yokohama with a load as soon as we can arrange the escort. Those Outcasts will be waiting on our long journey home." "We ship a large amount of Fertilizer to New London, where it is transferred to Bowex freighters for the final leg of their trip to Cambridge. We are proud to assist Bretonia's farmers, who are still independent and not under the evil eye of Synth Foods." "What a cold and wet place this is. It's a long journey for our GMG H-Fuel from Osaka, Honshu. We often pick up our return cargo from the Stokes Smelter in Leeds." Universal Shipping "I just signed of a load of Side Arms to the Bretonian Police. It's a rough run from Detroit -- seems like the bad guys know every move we make, especially in Cortez. Must be those Lane Hackers at it again." "I'm making the daily run down from Waterloo to get supplies like Water, Oxygen, Food, and H-Fuel. I think I prefer it up there. At least you get to hang out around other Liberty folks, not these stuffy Bretonians." "Universal handles various levels of Commodities on the Manhattan to New London route. Our armored transports handle the Bretonian Gold bound for Manhattan, and the Luxury Goods on the return trip. If they're well escorted, they usually make it okay through the Independent World gauntlet." Rep Hacks Available *BMM *Bowex *Bounty Hunters Guild *Bretonia Police *Cryer Pharmaceuticals *Deep Space Engineering *Gaians *Gateway Shipping *Independent Miners Guild *Junkers *Kishiro Technologies *Mollys *Orbital Spa and Cruise *Outcasts *Planetform *Republican Shipping *Samura Heavy Industries *Universal Shipping Category:Planets